Never Stopped Lovin' U
by bmblbear
Summary: The last time they had saw him he was only fifteen and now that it was two years later, all of the gang were ready to see the young Avatar again, especially a young waterbender. -Rated T to be safe. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my goodness. This is my first fan fiction since... 2007 or so. I had read the author Singer of Time and was completely inspired to write again. Words can't explain how long I have been working on this fan fiction, but I am glad that it is over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender (The belong to Mike and Bryan; the wonderful creators.)

* * *

><p>It was an abnormally warm morning in the Earth Kingdom capital. The early morning sun glimmered through the clouds with an orange, fuchsia hue making the city seem tranquil. Little birds chirped quietly as the citizens got ready for the common day of work. Somewhere by the Royal Palace the young members of Team Avatar were sleeping peacefully in their upper-ring house. All five of the young heroes were meeting together for a celebration of the end of the 100 year war. It was also the first time that the Avatar would be joining them for the celebration in two years. The last time they had saw him he was only fifteen; not yet a grown man, but not a child either. Now that it was two years later, all of the gang were ready to see the young Avatar again, especially a young waterbender.<p>

The Avatar flew into the city, as more light filled the morning sky. He smiled as he and his bison approached the inner wall of the lower ring.

"Appa, I can't believe that's been two years since we've seen all our friends."

Appa grumbled a low roar.

"I know! I wonder how they have all changed." He paused for a second, while he pondered on the thought of his love. "I wonder how _she__'__s_ changed." Although he hadn't seen her in two years, he couldn't deny the love he still felt in his heart.

Appa grumbled again.

"You're right. I'm worrying too much." Aang patted Appa's head and they traveled the rest of the way to the house in silence. When Aang and Appa landed in front of the house Aang's heart thumped in his chest as he slid off of Appa's head. He placed his hand on giant bison's nose.

"I guess this is it Appa. I don't get why I am so nervous." He looked toward the house. "They _are_ my friends."

He slowly walked up to the house breathing deeply, trying to relax. Inside, three thumps echoed through the house. Katara stirred for a few moments before settling, like nothing had disturbed her. Thumps echoed through the house again. A groan and yawn exited the waterbender's mouth as she sat up. The room was still and quiet; the other girls were still in deep slumber.

_Toph __must __be__ worn__ out. __She __would __have__ sensed__ someone__ coming. __Who __in__ the__ world __could__ be __at __the __door?_

Katara exited the room as quietly as she could and walked toward the front door. She could hear a deep voice outside.

"They must not be home. Let's check the Jasmine Dragon, boy." A low roar followed after.

_Appa? _Katara absentmindedly sped towards the door. _That__ voice __must__ be __Aang__'__s!_ She slid the door open and saw the monk starting to climb on Appa.

"Aang...?" She peeped. Katara watched as Aang paused and looked in her direction. The boy she saw, was no longer a boy, but a grown man; a very handsome man at that. Her eyes wandered over the young man in front of her. His height was the first thing that caught her eye; he had to be as tall as Zuko, maybe a little taller. Next was the muscular physique he had gained over the years. Normally, "being muscular" was a trait on a man that Katara normally didn't really care about, but seeing this trait on Aang, made her heart race. Last, she took the kiss of death and scrutinized his face. Attractive wouldn't even begin to describe him. His face was older, broader. His eyes were the deep silver; holding wisdom beyond his years, yet still fun-loving. As a grin formed on his face Katara felt her cheeks get warm. A small gasp escaped her lips; she wasn't expecting to have that sort of reaction when she saw him.

As mesmerized as she was with him, he was also taken with her. Although Katara had just awoken and most likely had bed head; Aang was captivated with her beauty. She wasn't the seventeen year old woman he remembers, she was more regal, gorgeous, alluring. He couldn't believe that she was the same girl that had rescued him from the ice berg. He eyed the woman in front of him. Her frame was different; softer, womanly, beautiful. It didn't help that her night dress ended at the middle of her thigh and fit her shape perfectly. His face suddenly felt hot. He quickly decided to move on to her face. His breath slowed as he observed her. _Stunning._ From her eyes to her lips, her features left him breathless. Her long hair framed her face beautifully. He didn't know what it was, but her eyes seemed bluer that they ever were.

"Katara." He took a step toward her. Katara ran toward the monk and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aang! I can't believe that it's you." She said into his chest. They held each other for a short while; taking in the changes they had seen on each other. When they pulled away to look at each other they really looked at each other; looking deep into the other's eyes.

_Aang_ has_ to __be__ taller __than__ Zuko._ She thought.

"I have really missed you Katara." Aang whispered. She gave him a smile that took his breath away.

"I have missed you too, Aang." They both slowly released each other from their hug. "You must want to come inside and see everyone."

"Yeah. I would really like that."

Katara grabbed his hand as lead him toward the house entrance.

"Oh wait. Everyone must still be sleeping. We can just sit and talk for a little while. Breakfast comes in a few hours. Or if you're hungry I can make something for you."

"No, no. I'll wait for breakfast. I had a feeling that you guys were sleep." Appa grumbled a low roar behind them.

"Oh, Appa! How could I forget about you!" Katara said walking over to the bison. She hugged Appa's nose and he licked her in return.

"I have missed you too Appa!" She said. "I'll bring you out a bunch of apples and peaches in a little while." Appa grumbled and watched Katara and Aang retreat to the house.

The house was still silent.

"Geez. I would have been sure that someone would have heard Appa." Katara said. "Do you want me to wake everyone up?"

"Oh, no! Let them sleep. It _is_ early." He gave Katara an embarrassed smile. "I guess I should have thought about that."

Katara felt her cheeks get warm. She laughed nervously.

"It's alright." She turned to him and smiled. "I'm just really glad that you are here. It's been too long." Katara sashayed toward the sofas and sat gracefully; whether it was because this handsome young man was in her presence or just because she always walked that way she didn't know. Aang happily followed her. Both benders couldn't believe that they in each other's presence, nor could they believe how much each had changed.

"So, how have you been?" Aang asked as he sat down.

"I am really good, actually." She said turning toward him. "The Southern Water Tribe is doing pretty well with the help of the Northern Tribe. Oh! And we also had a few swamp benders come join the Southern Tribe!" As she said that she laughed, sounding eager to tell him more. "You should have seen their faces then they got off the boat! I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life."

Aang chuckled.

"I can imagine them being shocked." He laughed. "Not expecting the snow and chilled weather." Katara joined him in laugher, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Their laughs harmonized and created a loud sound of mirth. They quickly heard some shuffles from a distant room.

"We need to say quiet." Katara giggled.

"Okay…" He chuckled.

Aang smiled at Katara and she quickly started getting butterflies. Not knowing what to do, her felt the sides of her mouth turn up in a smile that she was sure made her look goofy. Mesmerized in each other's presence, either of them heard Sokka calling Katara's name.

"Katara, who's in there with you!" Sokka shuffled swiftly and clumsily into the living room. He caught both benders' attention when he tumbled over the couch ledge and flopped on the floor. Katara was quickly drawn out of her loving mood and stared at her brother.

"Sokka. I'm a grown woman and -" The water tribe warrior jumped up in front of his sister breaking the contact that she had with Aang.

"Quiet!" Sokka interrupted. "I'm protecting you from…" He quickly twisted his face angrily and looked straight at the man in front of him. When he recognized who was in front of him, his face softened. "…Aang?"

"Hey Sokka." Aang said with a light smile and a tiny wave.

"Hey buddy!" Sokka said with a smile. Katara shoved her brother from in front of her, annoyed. He tumbled to the floor mumbling 'oof.'

"Look at you." Sokka said as he got off the floor gesturing towards Aang. "Looking like a man, all buff and stuff."

As Aang, smiled Sokka stood and started flexing. "You know… not as buff as me, but you're getting there." The Avatar looked rolled his eyes toward the ceiling with a smile on his face nonetheless. Katara stood with an annoyed and slightly irked expression on her face.

"Sokka…" She sighed. "If you're done bragging about the muscles you _don't_ have, you can wake everyone to tell them that Aang is here." The warrior glared at her.

"I have muscles!" He grouched posing once more. He wasn't exaggerating either. After the years of swords man training and the warrior training in the South Pole, Sokka had grown into quite muscular.

Irritated, Sokka made a circle with his hands and hollered, "Wake up! Aang's here!" through them. He smirked at this sister who in turn was glaring at him.

"Sokka!" She hissed. "I meant leave, so-!"

"Uh… no. I am currently catching up with my buddy Aang." Sokka interrupted jamming himself, once again, between the Avatar and waterbender. As Sokka stole Aang's attention from his sister, she slowly got up from the couch and stomped herself where the bedrooms were. Aang watched her until she disappeared. He felt his face get warm when he realized he was watching more than he should have been.

_How _dare_ Sokka just do that? He knows that I have been waiting to see Aang._ She paused in front of the girl's bedroom door. She smiled at the thought of his name, then shook her head. _I can't believe that I am starting to feel like this… Then again… I am dealing with… a man…_ The wheels in Katara's head started churning picturing Aang's new physic. A sudden slide of the door she was standing in front of brought her out of her enamored daze.

"What's the deal Sugar Queen? Your heart is racing."

Katara jumped at the movement of the door and the voice that rang in front of her.

"And your face is all red." Another voice spoke. Mai and Toph were standing in front of a still flustered Katara.

"I-It's nothing." She said attempting to calm down. "I was just coming to get you guys."

"We heard Sokka yelling. What was he saying?" Mai yawned. Katara's face lit up once again.

"Aang's here!" She gushed. Both Toph and Mai started to smile.

"I _thought_ I felt Twinkle Toes!" Toph said. "Man, his steps got heavier, but he is still light on his feet." Toph turned full on to face Katara. She smirked. "It also explains why your heart was racing." Katara could feel the thumping in her chest start again.

"I-I don't know what you guys are talking about." She said crossing her arms. She slid past her friends into the room. Both girls stared at Katara with quirked eyebrows and small smiles.

"Uh huh… Then why is your face turning red again?" Mai asked. Katara ignored them.

"Guys, just go on and see Aang, while I change." Mai and Toph snickered as they left, leaving Katara annoyed. She heard the muffles of Mai waking Zuko. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned a little more. She stared at the hemline of her night dress. _Was it always _this_ short?_

She quickly looked away and jammed on her clothes listening to the laughter and joy of her friends interacting with Aang. When she was done dressing, she joined her friends (who were all still in the pajamas, besides Aang) to celebrate the arrival of their best friend and hero, the Avatar.

* * *

><p>By the time the moon had risen in the sky, all of Team Avatar were completely exhausted. They had spent the day visiting various attractions in the city, including the zoo that Aang had built himself. With so many activities and distractions (and fan girls screaming for the Avatar's attention), it was hard for Aang and Katara to connect one on one, but they had a fun day nonetheless.<p>

"I can't believe today!" Sokka said partly yawning trudging toward their home.

"I know; it was really fun wasn't it." Aang said smiling.

Sokka frowned. "Not really! You hogged all the girls. None of them wanted Sokka lovin'." A groan of annoyance escaped from the group. "What?"

"Sokka, those girls were ridiculous!" Katara said with a jealous edge in her voice. _And annoying._

"I agree with Katara." Mai chimed in. "I thought they were going to attack you Aang."

_So did I… _He thought shaking his head.

"Eeh, it's not that big of a deal." He chuckled. From the look on Aang's face Katara knew that the young monk was just being humble. Girls fawned over him almost everywhere he went.

"Well, I had fun regardless." Toph said. Quiet murmurs of "yeah" followed and the gang walked the rest of the way home in silence. They would have talked more, inquiring about Aang's adventures without them, but they decided to bask in each other's presence, letting the moonlight lead them. Somehow during the walk the group separated in sets of two; Sokka and Toph leading them, Zuko and Mai in the middle, leaving Aang and Katara in the back, walking slowly losing the group in front of them. Many times Katara or Aang would start to say something to each other; both would stare at the other then look away quickly red faced. Finally, Aang spoke up.

"So… you have fun today?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah…" She smiled back.

"I am sorry I didn't get some time with you." Attempting to hide the slight disappointment on her face, she looked down.

"It's alright. There's always tomorrow got us to hang out." Katara gave him a small smile.

"So… you want to hang out tomorrow? You know… just the two of us?" When Aang said that Katara's heart started to race; all she wanted was to spend the day with Aang, her best friend (and secret love).

"If that's what you want to do?" She said quietly. She suddenly felt his arm around her shoulders.

"Then that settles it! Tomorrow it's gonna be me and you only." They smiled at each other, both smitten and enjoying the mirth of each other's presence all the way home.

* * *

><p>They couldn't have asked for the perfect sun filled morning to just spend the day together. Aang and Katara met up in the kitchen before anyone had woken up.<p>

"Good Morning." Katara said as she walked in the kitchen. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good Morning."

Katara was pulled into a tight hug, trying to not pay attention to the fact that she could feel his muscles against her.

"What shall we do this morning?" He asked.

"Could we go ride on Appa?"

"Yep!" She felt his hand slip in hers as they shuffled out the door to start their day.

At the command of "yip-yip" Appa soared through the sky. When the wind caressed her face and sent her hair flying everywhere Katara started missing traveling.

"I can't believe it's been two years since I have ridden you Appa!"

The bison grunted in response keeping a comfortable gliding speed. Katara smiled looking around. All the people in the city resembled ants as the moved around and when about their daily lives, and houses and carts looked like toys. Flying through the air made her feel comfortable and being with Aang made Katara feel at home. They looked at each other with huge grins.

"I can't believe that it has been two years too. It was weird not having you guys with me, when I would have to travel city to city." Aang said.

"Yeah, it's almost like life became boring without you." Katara smiled and laugh. "I felt like I had turned into Mai for a little bit."

Aang laughed. "I can't believe that."

"But it's strange. Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately being with Zuko."

"I noticed. It makes me wonder when he is going to pop the question; seeing that he's 21 and all."

"I know. He's taking forever."

"It is hard when you have you have a nation to take care of." Katara nodded in response. Both noticed that they were leaning on each other, but neither moved; wanting to enjoy the intimacy of the moment. They rode in silence for a while, taking in the scenery of the city. The silence was interrupted by a low growl.

"I guessing you're hungry," Katara said.

"Yeah, we could go to the Jasmine Dragon for breakfast if you like." Katara pondered on that for a moment.

"Let's go somewhere more… unknown. I don't want to get mobbed again."

"Sure there's a little place in the lower ring that quiet and they have amazing food." With that said, Aang guided Appa to the secluded spot in the lower ring. Surprisingly, the area didn't look like it would have been in the lower ring. It was a beautiful little building with an assortment of peony brushes arranged on the outside and a tiny fountain flowing beautifully with pink and white lilies flouting around.

"Where did you find this place?" Katara asked in awe.

"Well, I found it when we lived in Ba Sing Se when we were searching for Appa. Whenever I would roam the lower ring, which wasn't often, I would come here to eat."

Katara just stared at the little café shocked at how stunning and beautiful it was, but still looked like it somewhat fit in its surroundings. They both slid off of Appa and walked into the café. The inner appearance matched the outer; simple, yet radiant. A young earth kingdom woman in her early twenties walked up to the duo and escorted them to a table. Once they were seated they sat across from each other in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So…" Katara started. "How are you doing? I mean with dealing with world."

"I am extremely busy most of the time, but it seems to be going alright."

"That's good."

Before Aang could respond three earth kingdom girls walked up to their table, giggling.

"Hi. Um… are you Avatar Aang?" The first one to speak looked about the age of 20 and the other two looked older than her.

"Yes, I am." Aang said with a smile causing all three to giggle. Katara started to frown a little. _No duh he's Avatar Aang! _She thought. _You don't see any other people with arrows on their head!_ Katara watched as all three girls shoved brushes, ink, and paper in his direction. All Aang did was smile and wrote his name for the girls. After the girls left, the essence between Aang and Katara was slightly awkward.

"So, do girls always come up to you like that?" Katara asked looking down.

"Not always."

Katara's snapped up and stared at the airbender.

"Aang. I know that girls come up to you all the time. You're the _Avatar._"

Aang looked at her curiously. "So you're saying that the only reason girls come up to me is because I am the Avatar?"

"No, not at all. I mean, it's most likely the main reason, but there's just so much more to you that draws people in."

"Like what?" Katara was stunned that he was asking her this or at the fact he assumed that she only thought girl where going to him because of his title.

"Well… like the fact that you are a sweetheart, the fact that you have a presence about you that is almost… regal. You're also fun-loving, kind, and extremely handsome."

Aang started to smile and had a slight shade of pink on his face after she finished.

"What?" She asked. The airbender shook his head and just kept smiling, making Katara feel slightly flustered.

"Well… I'm sure that you must be beating off the guys with a stick."

"Not at all." Katara laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep." Katara looked down. There were a few guys over the years that showed interest, but she was uninterested them; most likely because her heart was still with the airbender. When Katara looked up at Aang, he took on a look of mock offense. "Well, I don't know what their problem is. You _are_ master waterbender." A smirk slowly took over on his face. Katara smirked back at him.

"So you are saying that guys will only talk to me because I am _master waterbender_."

Aang raised his hands in defense still smiling. "Not at all, but that is one factor."

Katara leaned toward him giving an alluring smile.

"What are the other factors?"

"Well, you're kind and caring. Not to mention you're _absolutely_ beautiful." Katara blushed and looked away from the airbender, but that didn't help; both heroes were casting a hypnotizing effect on each other.

"Aang…" Katara gave him a shy smile. _I can't deny what I thought was gone. I am still in love with Aang._ With their eyes locked on one another they took the moment to examine each other's faces. With each little thing they noticed about each other drew them to lean in closer. After a few moments they were interrupted by the waiter, realizing how close they had come to kissing. Embarrassed, they ate quickly and left the café. Flying through the sky, the benders sat in silence, thinking of how close they were to locking lips. Deep shades of pink and red covered their faces as little smiles formed.

"W-what do you want to do now?" Aang whispered. Katara thought for a moment.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the day at that waterfall we went to before we went to the Serpent's pass?"

Aang nodded.

"Do you want to do swimming?"

Aang responded with a smile and sent them soaring toward their destination. Within five minutes they reached the waterfall that looked as they remembered. Although there wasn't as much greenery as other places they had been, it still had a quaint beauty about it.

"I can't believe that it's been five years since we had been here." Aang said helping Katara off of Appa. The master waterbender said nothing in return and just admired the waterfall. Since she was young, Katara was always drawn toward a body of water; whether it is a puddle or the ocean.

As soon as they reached the edge of the watering hole Aang started to withdraw his clothing. Katara's face flushed a deep crimson. Her imagination did not give Aang's body justice. The Avatar was lean, but muscular, making Katara's eyes wander along his form. His arrows traced along the muscles on his back, arms and legs making him look powerful; especially knowing that he was the last person in the world to wear those marks as proudly as he did. Although Katara had seen him with his shirt off, it still sent her reeling. Katara stared to withdraw her clothes as well. Aang flushed and tried to look away, attempting to be a gentlemen, but he couldn't help being curious. Katara's figure was definitely more womanly and alluring. He had seen Katara in her bindings before, but seeing her now, was a whole new story.

Aang quickly composed himself, backed up and jumped into the water; splashing Katara in a huge wave in the process. The airbender came up out of the water smiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sifu?" Aang asked backstroking around in circles. "Get in!"

Katara smirked and jumped in gracefully, flicking her wrist to blast Aang out of the water. When Aang landed back in the water with a large splash, Katara swam over to him smiling.

"Never splash a waterbending master pupil."

"You, Sifu, should never splash the Avatar."

With a devious grin the airbender started to create a whirlpool around his waterbending teacher. Swimming around her faster, and faster created the start. Screams of laughter and joy came from Katara.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Aang!"

The whirlpool started to slow a little, and when it did Katara quickly thrust a wave at Aang… Or at least where she thought Aang was. She clearly missed Aang by a mile because she was so dizzy. The wave crashed in the side of the cliff knocking some rocks in the water. Aang noticed a dizzy Katara and held his arm out in her direction and flicked his wrist towards himself. Katara glided in the water in Aang's direction and he caught her in his arms then the young Avatar bended them both to shallow waters. Katara, after a few moments, gained her sense of balance as she placed her feet on the soil beneath her. Her face grew red as she realized who was holding her.

"Are you okay?"

Katara slowly looked up at the monk with a splash of red on her face and nodded. Aang, she saw, also was blushing. Completely mesmerized with each other, both began to lean in. Once Katara's lips brushed over Aang's, he took her into a sweet tender kiss. He was using this kiss to show her that he never stopped loving her, **ever**. Katara felt the exact same as she let herself melt into the kiss, slinking her arms around Aang's neck. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, cradling her. The kiss was respectful and loving, letting the hidden love pour from their hearts. They broke the kiss with quiet gasps. The benders stared at each other with shocked looks, trying to read the other's expression. Aang kissed Katara's forehead and smiled, and she hugged him tight letting a grin form upon her face.

"Wow…" Aang whispered into her hair. Katara looked up at him smiling.

"Yea… wow."

"I really missed being able to kiss you and hug you Katara. Or… I think I just really missed having you in my presence. I think not having you around was the hardest thing to deal with when I was traveling alone."

"Aang, I felt the same way when I went home to the South Pole. I mean… It was great having my dad, Sokka and Gran Gran, but I was missing another part of my heart. …You." Katara looked deeply into Aang's eyes and he knew that every word that she said was true.

"Katara…" Aang was cut off by another kiss. Slow, thorough and full of love, the kiss was broken with smiles and mirthful giggles.

"So…" Katara started looking at Aang sweetly. "What does this mean?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean that we are… going to start dating again?"

"I think that our love is too strong for us to just be _dating._" Katara quirked an eyebrow at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think that we are going steady. You be my heart and I'll be yours. Forever protecting you, even after we are married." Katara smiled and lightly kissed him.

"You want to marry me Aang?"

"Oh, of course." He confessed holding Katara's hands. "You're my forever girl." Aang held her hands up to his mouth and kissed them. Then he rapped his arm around her, and kissed her forehead, cheeks and nose. Being showered in kisses Katara felt her heart swell with love and compassion for the man before her.

"Oh Aang… I don't think I will **ever** stop loving you." She murmured.

"And I will never stop loving you sweetie."

Yet another sweet kiss was shared between them. Once they broke apart, they swam to the shore and sat, leaning on each other. After an hour or so of chatting the vibe around the benders when from playful and loving to slightly somber and it was occurring to Katara that Aang would have to leave again.

"So, what is going to happen after this week Aang?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are going to go deal with Avatar duties."

"I want you to come with me Katara. I mean… of course if I feel like the mission would be to dange-"

"Aang," Katara interrupted with her hand covering his mouth. "I am a master waterbender and I know that I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. And you if needed." Aang gently removed her hand from his mouth and kissed it, making her smile.

"I know Katara, but I can't help but feel protective over you." He looked at her shyly with love. "I love you and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." The airbender cupped her face and moved his thumb along her cheek.

"I understand."

"But, I do want you to come with me. Two years was too long without you in my life."

Katara nodded.

"Do you want to swim again, or do you want to spend the day elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere," Katara said with a smile. Without saying any more the couple quickly dressed and flew to their next destination, enjoying the rest of the day together.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to themelonlordapproves for editing my story and giving me the finishing idea. I could not have completed this without you! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender (The belong to Mike and Bryan; the wonderful creators.)

Warning! This is REALLY FLUFFY AND CHEESY! You have been warned! (BTW, she's pregnant with Kya in this.)

* * *

><p>From the moment Katara felt the baby shift in her tummy, she knew that it was going to be another sleepless night. It was going to be the fourth night that she would not be getting the sleep that she needed and being seven months pregnant, she wasn't very happy with being up. One would think that Air Temple Island, being peaceful and all, would be a comfortable enough environment to sleep all night, but over the past few days the baby would stir, start kicking and moving inside her making the young expectant mother wake. Feeling exhausted and irritated, she would stay up until the baby settled and stopped kicking her.<p>

Katara glared at her husband beside her. _How _could you_ just lay there sleeping soundly when your pregnant wife is fatigued and can't sleep?_ She shifted on her side to face her husband. Although he was annoying her with the fact that he was sleeping peacefully, she couldn't help but swoon when she looked over his face. Her husband was more than just her best friend and lover. He was her salvation and protection. His very title, the Avatar, bore a powerful meaning and the highest appreciation whenever it was spoken. Now the Avatar would be the salvation to the new life that he and his wife created through the love and respect that they had for each other.

When she had figured out that she was expecting she took no time to tell Aang that she was pregnant; the two had known that they had wanted to be parents before they had wed, but they really started trying for a baby after the birth of their beloved nephew, a year and half ago. Even though the Avatar fainted at the shock of having a child, Aang was so ecstatic to learn that he was going to be a father. He couldn't believe that soon he would have a son or daughter and although it didn't matter, the thought that this baby could possibly be an airbender warmed his heart.

Katara placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. _It's amazing how when he's sleeping he sometimes looks like he's twelve again. _Katara was only mildly startled when Aang placed his hand over hers.

"You're awake again." He mumbled with his eyes closed gently squeezing her hand.

"How did you know?"

He sat up lazily and smiled. "I could feel you flipping and flopping. And I figured since you've been sleeping later that something had to be up." Aang looked at her with concern. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing at all. It's just the baby has been extremely active and I can't sleep with a moving baby inside me."

Aang gently placed his hands on Katara's belly and immediately felt light bumps against his palm. He felt his heart swell with love for his unborn child and he moved his hands in little circles on her tummy.

"Quit having a party in there, little guy." He gave Katara a smile.

"We could be having a daughter you know," Katara said placing her hands over Aang's returning his grin. Aang locked his gaze with hers.

"Honestly I don't care if the baby is a boy or girl, bender or non-bender. I just want a healthy child." He placed a kiss on Katara's cheek.

"I completely agree."

Katara yawned as she placed her head on Aang's shoulder. She felt cloud of sleepiness overcome her and she wasn't about to fight it. He placed his arm around her, snuggling her closer. Katara started to feel the baby calm its movements as Aang kept rubbing her belly.

"It's working," she mumbled.

"What is?"

"The baby… It's calming… down." She yawned again as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Just sleep sweetie."

A part of Katara wanted so badly to enjoy the intimate moment between herself and Aang, but sleep was calling her; she had been so tired and emotional that she couldn't enjoy any of the personal time they had together. Before she knew it she had drifted off into a deep sleep.

—

Katara woke up late that morning to the feeling of her bed moving slightly. The expectant mother peeked over her belly to see Aang seated at the edge.

"Aang?"

The Avatar turned and smiled at his wife.

"What are you doing here sweetie? I thought you had an important meeting today with Sokka, Toph and Zuko?"

"I pushed it to a later date," he said while leaning to peck her lips.

"Why?"

He gently cupped her cheek. "I need to spend time with my beautiful wife."

Katara blushed and smiled.

"Aang, you didn't have to do that."

"I did have to do that, Sweetie. I know I've been so busy that I've barely left any time for you." Aang kissed her hand. "The _love_ of my life."

Katara found it impossible not to fall in love with Aang at that moment. All she could do was gently press her lips to his and slowly deepen the kiss, letting Aang know how much she appreciated him. The kiss was broken with a little gasp and they just looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Sweetie… I love you so much," she whispered.

Aang smiled.

"I love you more. Actually, I love you so much that I have been up early planning a surprise just for you!" Aang kissed her pregnant belly. "And for you too!"

Katara laughed, "What is it?"

"I am taking you somewhere for something."

She groaned.

"Come on, Katara. I promise you'll love it. You'll really get to relax."

Katara scooted out of bed and stretched.

"Fine," she said, walking over to her husband and kissed his cheek. "I know anywhere with you will be relaxing."

—

"Are we going to that little watering hole by Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"Nope!" Aang sang. "Just wait, Sweetie, we're getting close!"

Katara huffed and just held her pregnant tummy. Usually, she loved when Aang took her on their surprise vacations. It was a time when they would clear their schedules for a few days to just be together as husband and wife. Last time they had gone on their mini vacation, Aang had taken her to this beautiful little island off the coast of the Fire Nation; crystal clear waters, white sand and lush greenery. She loved the little island so much they stayed for over a week, only to go back to crazy amounts of work to do in Republic City. Katara was completely grateful for this mini trip. She was beginning to grow stir crazy staying within the city all the time and she longed for nothing more but to spend time with her husband.

After flying for a few more moments, Aang peeked at Katara from the front side of the saddle. Katara was nothing but beautiful in his eyes and seeing that she was caring his child illuminated her beauty a million times over. Aang had been so busy for the last month, he hadn't even set aside time to spend with Katara. He knew this trip was necessary for two reasons: to help his pregnant wife relax and to reconnect their hearts. Katara noticed Aang's staring and gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just noticing how beautiful you are."

Katara barked a laugh as a rose color appeared on her cheeks. Noticing her reaction, Aang smiled and continued to guide Appa to this lush green cliff.

"We're here!" he sang. Aang gently helped Katara off of Appa and lead her around the large bison to see the view. Katara gasped to see at least seven to nine different waterfalls cascading from the cliff across from them. With the air being so misty there was a vivid rainbow hovering above the fall. Katara nearly burst into tears from how beautiful the scene in front of her. It was the combination of their respective elements coming together and making something stunning.

"Where did you find this place Aang?" she gently sobbed. He automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"When I was flying home from the last meeting in Ba Sing Se I spotted it from the air. I thought you would like it here because of all the water falls."

"Are you kidding me! I love it." She gave him a quick kiss. "I really needed this Aang. If I spent one more day in the city I was gonna scream."

Aang gave her a concerned smile. "Well, I'm glad I got you out of there in the nick of time." He kissed her cheek and walked back to Appa to retrieve a large basket.

"I thought we could have a picnic," he said as he spread out a blanket, "and then stay at the inn about 5 minutes away from here by flight."

Katara placed her hands over her heart with tears brimming in her eyes.

"That would be wonderful." She plopped on the blanket admiring her husband. "How was I so lucky to have found a man like you?"

Aang gently look Katara's hand and kissed it. "The better question is, how did _I _get such an phenomenal woman?"

Katara blushed and leaned in to kiss her love, but was interrupted by her growling stomach. She groaned, while he laughed.

"Something tells me you're hungry."

Katara rolled her eyes and protectively held her tummy.

"This baby just doesn't want me to stop eating I swear."

"This just shows that he or she is growing well."

Katara reflexively started to rub her tummy with a sweet lighthearted smile gracing her face.

"You know, sometimes I can't believe that I am actually pregnant. I have always wondered what it was like when I would see other soon-to-be mothers. What would it be like feeling the baby kick? What would it feel like knowing that I am carrying this tiny human I created with my love?" She looked at Aang with doting smile. "Now I know."

"Katara…"

"I can't wait to meet this baby."

Aang placed a hand on her belly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't wait either. You are going to be _such_ a beautiful mother."

"And you, a wonderfully loving father."

* * *

><p>I have been working on this story since I completed the first chapter of Never Stopped Lovin' you and that was almost 2-3 years ago. I am glad it's over... haha. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review! :)<p> 


End file.
